Saldaea
Saldaea is one of the four Borderland nations which lie on the threshold of the Great Blight. It is the westernmost of the Borderlands, lying between the Aryth Ocean and Kandor. The sign of Saldaea is three silver fish on a field of dark blue. Geography Saldaea is the westernmost of the four Borderlands, lying adjacent to the nation of Kandor. It is also the largest of the Borderlands, larger than Shienar and Arafel combined. Saldaea stretches from the Aryth Ocean to the Plain of Lances and consists of forests in the south, mountains (such as the Banikhan range) in the north and plains in the east. Saldaea's coast is extremely rocky and consists of vast cliffs known collectively as World's End. It has no major port or good harbourages. History The nation of Saldaea was formed early in the War of the Hundred Years. The governors of Hawkwing's five northern provinces met and agreed to form stable nations to preserve the peace and defend against the Blight. Rylen t'Boriden Rashad was the first King of Saldaea. Saldaea lies on ground formerly possessed by the kingdoms of Basharande and Jaramide, and the capital of Maradon is built on the site of former Jaramidean capital of Deranbar. Government The government body of Saldaea is a monarchy. The throne is currently held by Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara, also known as Faile. The throne is located in the capital, Maradon. The reigning monarch is advised by the Council of Lords. Women Saldaean women are almost a breed apart, known as they are for their fierce loyalty and strength of will (not to mention temper). For Saldaeans, war is a family affair. The wives of officers and nobles accompany their husbands on all campaigns except those into the Blight. A traditional farewell from a Saldaean wife to a husband going to battle is "If you fall, I will take up your sword." While not trained with the sword, Saldaean girls are quite skilled both with knives and in hand-to-hand combat. All Saldaeans are armed with at least a knife at all times; in Saldaea, steel is not bared unless it will be used. Saldaean farmgirls are notorious for being very forward, especially at harvest. Economy The Saldaean economy is strong; built upon the trade of furs, wood, and ice peppers, Saldaean goods fetch high prices at markets as far away as Tear. Culture Saldaeans have bold, prominent noses and slightly upturned, almond-shaped eyes. While as ferocious in battle as any of the Border nations, their equestrian skills are undoubtedly superior; no other nation in Randland can match Saldaea for her famed and effective use of light cavalry. Saldaean soldiers often carry serpentine swords. Saldaean men usually have long mustaches. Another important part of Saldaean life is the sa'sara, a dance outlawed by several Saldaean queens for its indecency. While known by virtually every noblewoman, few would ever admit to the knowledge. Apparently, the sa'sara has the ability to drive men wild. The sa'sara is known to have started three wars and sparked two rebellions, among many other smaller disturbances. Recent events Saldaea fought along the other nations of the Westlands in the Last Battle where its total losses are unknown, but the nobility and royalty suffered heavy casualties. Among the first to fall was ruling monarch Tenobia of House Kazadi, and Marshal-General Davram Bashere and his wife Deira Bashere were also killed in the fighting. Towns/cities *Maradon (capital) *Irinjavar *Mehar *Kayacun es:Saldaea Category:Nations Saldaea Category:Borderlands